Welcome to Prison
by BuddhaCat
Summary: Maka gets sent to all gendered prison and meets a boy named Soul Eater, what's going to happen? Love? SoMa, M just to be safe, swearing, violence etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just a note :3. I don't know much about prison, I've never been to prison and I don't plan on going to prison xD, I don't know the rules and stuff but this fic just popped up in my head one day and I was like OH MAH GAWSH I HAVE TO WRITE THIS! The two OC's in the beginning are minor, nothing special, I personally don't like OC's but I had to use them...** **Yeah... enjoy!**

Maka was not a good girl. Ever since her dad, Spirit, cheated on her mom she had been getting into all sorts of trouble. She would run the streets late at night, with four other people. Breaking in houses, cars, you name it. She would be caught into fights with the people she or her _friends_ didn't like, or just mug people out of their money. Her group was Liz, Patty, Jack and Eddy. They were a great team and they got along well.

But one late night...

"Oi, Maka, throw the crowbar over here." Liz whispered, motioning Maka to throw the crowbar to her. Maka understood and threw the red scratched up crowbar in her direction which she caught. Liz then passed the cold rusted bar to Jack. "Carefully open the door with this, make it quiet, I'm sure we don't want the neighbors hearing us." she whispered.

The man nodded and put the bar on the side of the black door and pulled it with as much force as he could. The crowbar managed to open the lock and he slowly opened the squeaky door. Once it was opened all the way, the group quickly but quietly, walked in. Liz hits one of the lights next to the door. The lights turned on and the group took their surroundings. It was a large living room with a black leather sofa, flat screen TV, shelves of antiques, a bear rug, and a large chandelier. Maka's ajar mouth then turned to a wide opened mouth.

"Jackpot!" Patty shouted, giggling.

"Shut up Patty!" her sister whispered, but loud enough for Patty to get the message. She immediately closed her mouth and nodded. Liz sighed. "Alright, the family is off on vacation, but don't take too long or else someone is going to get suspicious and call the Po Po's on us." The group nodded and Liz took a deep breath. "Alright, boys, get the flat screen to the truck, Patty get the antiques, and Maka, help me get this rug." she said, grinning like a fox.

Maka nodded. Carrying this rug wasn't going to be a one-man job. The moment she laid her sweating hands on the furry brown rug, it felt like it was five hundred pounds. Liz got the head and Maka got the end of it. Slowly but cautiously they carried the rug to the pick-up truck. The boys already got the flat screen TV in the trunk. Liz and Maka threw the rug into the trunk next to the TV. The four grinned in triumph. "Alright, now let's help the baka inside." Liz said, referring to her sister. The four run back inside the house. Patty had a couple of pots on the ground besides her. Each pot was different colors, shining in the light, with different markings on it, possibly Egyptian markings. "Everyone grab a pot, me and Patty will get the last two. Everyone nodded and leaned down and got a pot. Maka got the smallest one since it would be less of a weight. She carried it to the truck along side with the two boys who got larger pots. When they got to the truck they put it in the trunk and secured it with a bungee type rope.

"Got it?" Jack asked.

Maka nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Their small chit-chat was interrupted when they heard a crash then a furious yell. "DAMN IT PATTY!" The eldest Thompson sister yelled, forgetting she was supposed to be quiet. While scolding at her younger sister for breaking the vase she was holding, a few neighbor's lights turned on through the window.

"Shit, Liz, we gotta go!"Eddy yelled, immediately running to the front of the car.

Liz's eyes went wide and covered her mouth with her hand. "Shit..." she muttered before running to the passenger's seat. Jack covered the trunk of the car with a large sheet to hide their stolen goods then ran to the back of the car along with Maka and Patty. When they were all in the car Eddy quickly drove out of the area.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked while tapping his knees nervously.

"To the apartment, we can't risk drivin' around with the shit in the trunk." Eddy replied not even turning his head from the dark road in front of him. Maka looked at Liz who was sitting in the front seat. She was gritting her teeth with anger and grasped her seat tightly. She was obviously mad, no, pissed.

"Damn it Patty..." Liz muttered, clenching her seat even harder.

Patty shrugged with a sharp smile on her face. "It was an accident hehe, you screamed, that's what triggered it."

"Shut the fuck up Patty!" she nearly screamed. "It was _your_ fault!" Everyone in the car looked at Liz, even Eddy, who was driving, took his eyes off the road to look at the angered woman. This outburst caused Patty's cheerful smile to turn into a frown, which was rare of Patty. Patty's eyes began to tear up and Patty wiped her eyes. Liz noticed this and her angry red face loosened up. "... I'm sorry Patty, I didn't mean it..."

Before Patty could reply, they heard sirens, police sirens...

**Well, done with Chap 1, ^.^ Tell me what you think, do you like it so far? R&R people! They make me happy :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, Thanks:**

**Blackrose4123**

**iloveemoness**

**TheBadsun**

**You guys make me happy x'3! Anyway, Enjoy~~ I do NOT own Soul Eater, blargh.**

Sirens, they heard sirens. Eddy kept driving, waiting for Liz's orders. Liz clenched her fist and bit her lip. Everyone in the back seat (Maka, Jack, and Patty) looked at the back window of the truck. Red and blue sirens lit up their vision through the dirty foggy window. Patty turned around and faced her sister. "They're getting closer, sis!" she cried out. Liz shook her head and faced Eddy.

"Take a right here, and step on it!" Liz ordered, Eddy did exactly what she did and turned the truck to the right. Everyone leaned on their side, and when he was turning, they swore they heard something break in the trunk, possibly a unsecured pot. "Damn it..." Liz muttered, only loud enough for the driver to hear.

Eddy shook his head. "What do we do know?" he asked, gripped the black leather wheel tightly with his sweaty palms.

"Keep driving!" Liz answered simply, as if it was a no-brainer. But suddenly, they heard noises along with more sirens.

"Pull over! If you continue to resist we will have to use force!" a officer yelled through an microphone type object.

"What are we going to do sis?" Patty asked, with a tint of fear in her voice. Even though they did this kind of stuff for a living, it was still scary when you're in this kind of position.

Maka still watched the flashing lights behind them. She was scared, she was afraid of going to jail. _I'm too young, I can't go to Jail, right?_ She thought, rubbing off the formed sweat on the back of her neck. She thought of gruesome images of what would happen to her in Jail... It was an all gendered Jail in Death City because of the female crime rate in the city was so low, Shinigami-sama didn't want to waste money on building a prison for women. Maka's thoughts were interrupted when the truck went to a sharp stop.

"What the hell are you doing!" Liz yelled. "Go! They're right behind us!"

"The truck... it's dead!" Eddy yelled back.

Liz's eyes went wide open and her once angry expression turned into a surprised and scared one. "Fuck! Everyone out of the truck! Split up, we'll meet at the Death City dump later!" she yelled as she opened the door as quick as humanly possible. Everyone did the same and jumped out.

Maka jumped out of the truck. She couldn't even think, all she was thinking about was getting the hell out of here! Maka ran ahead and so did everyone else. Everyone split up went their own ways. Maka heard the doors of the police vehicles open. She didn't dare turn her head. _Don't look back, don't look back._ She told herself, but suddenly, her curiosity got the best of her. Maka turned her head for a quick second. Police officers and vehicles were scattered everywhere on the lonely dark road, which was lit up with the red and blue flashing lights. Maka then saw two officers, they noticed her and started chasing her from the large distance. They held up their guns at her. Maka heard the heartbeat in her ears as thoughts clouded her mind. _Should I keep running! Should I stop and turn myself in!_ Maka shook her thoughts as she noticed the officers began to outrun her. Maka could feel tightness in her chest, and her breathing got heavier. She picked up her speed and ran as fast as possible. She had never been in a situation this tough before. She thought she was just going to go in the house, grab some stuff, and come back, but no~!

Maka then suddenly heard fast footsteps behind her. She didn't need to turn around, she knew who it was.

"Stop! Give up!" one of the cops yelled.

Maka ignored them and kept running but suddenly her foot slipped on the side of the curb. Maka fell instantly, to her it felt like it was slow-motion, like in one of those dramatic action movies. Maka's chest the bare concrete as she blocked her face with her arms. She was about to get up until suddenly there was a large amount of weight on her, trying to get her arms. Maka kicked and yelled at the two officers, trying to get them off, but it was no good, they were too strong and they managed to get Maka's arms. They cuffed her wrists with the cold metal cuffs. Maka continued struggling, she then heard more officers and more cop cars. Maka cursed under her breath. She was caught. Out of the whole group, she, Maka Albarn, was caught. Suddenly the officers got off her and gripped her tightly. "Good work," she heard one of the officers say. A officer opened the back door to the police car and shoved her in before Maka could react. When she was in all the way the officer slammed the door. It wasn't too long later until two cops got into the car. One driving, and one in the passenger's seat.

The car suddenly began to be in motion and Maka spat on the car floor harshly. She didn't care, she was scared and angry. "Where am I going?" she said in a sharp tone but the officers only just laughed. Maka looked at them confusingly, "What's so funny?" 

"You're going to prison babe," one of the cops driving said, adjusting his car mirror."

Maka's mouth flew open. _What_.

"You look kinda young to be get'in trouble." he said with a western accent.

Maka just turned her head and 'hmphed', but inside she felt like crying. She had never been to prison before and she was afraid of what was going to happen to her there.Maka nervously tapped her knees with her fingers and stared outside the window which was covered with bars. The night was black and still. Maka gulped, maybe if she acted all Miss. Goody Goody they would let her go. _Fat chance..._ Maka thought as the car took a sharp turn.

~15 minutes later~

The police car pulled up to a large building. Make read the sign silently to herself. _Death City Prison._ How cliché. The police door opened and a police officer instantly grabbed her arms hard and pulled her out of the vehicle. "We're gonna run you some tests." the police officer told her, leading her into the building. Once they got into the building they met with a grouchy old lady at the front desk. She looked up at the two men and the one girl and made a weird gurgling sound in her throat.

"What?" she asked, her librarian glasses shining in the dull light.

"We got a thief here, we need to run some test to see if she did anything."

_Do they think I do drugs?_ Maka thought.

The old lady spit into a mug of cold coffee and wrote down something on a piece of paper. "Here, now get out of my sight." she said, as she got up and got a magazine that most elderly people in Death City read. The officer that wasn't holding her took the note and read it.

"Room 348," he read aloud. The other cop nodded and lead Maka to the room. Along the way Maka saw numerous police and prisoners. Maka felt uncomfortable already. When they got to the room they were greeted by a woman named Mira Nygus. Mira brought her in and sat her down on a bed covered in paper. Mira gave her a small greet and told her she was going to run some tests on her. _I know that, that's why I'm here..._ Maka thought.

"Alright, this is going to only sting for a second." Mira said before injecting a sharp needle in her arm. Maka cringed and gave a small yelp but the pain was over in a matter of seconds. Mira nodded, "Good." She turned to the officers who were still there. "The tests will be out tomorrow morning." The officers nodded and grabbed Maka again. _She didn't even give me a Band-aid..._

After a few minutes of walking in the filthy prison, the guards took her to a door. "What's this?" Maka asked, eyeing the door.

The guards smirked. "They're gonna search you..."

"I don't have anything."

"Why would we believe a criminal?" the officer said, grasping Maka's arm harder.

Maka shuddered at the word _criminal. Am I really a criminal?_ She thought. The officers brought her inside the room. It was a small room and there was a man there dressed in a police uniform. The man looked at her and then the officers. "She has yet to be searched?" he asked.

The officer nodded. "Yeah, check this little here thief so we can hurry up so we can lock her up so she's off my hands."

The man nodded and grasped Maka's arm and led her into a small room with a camera in it. He closed the door and held out a weird device. "Alright, don't waste my time so make it quick." he began taking off her handcuffs and she looked at him confused.

Maka was confused. What was she supposed to do? Empty her pockets? She didn't have any pockets, she was in a simple skirt, vest and shirt, what could she possibly store something dangerous in...

"Well?" The man started. "Take it off."

Maka felt her face heat up. _What?_ "W-what?" She stuttered, clutching her skirt tightly. The man motioned her to take her skirt off but she shook her head. "No-no-no-no," she began, her face beet red. The man sighed.

"I can't check you if you don't take your clothing off. I know it's weird but everyone has to do it."

Maka looked down on her body. She didn't want to expose herself to a man, a man she didn't even know! She wasn't like the women Papa would bring home and lead to his bedroom when Mama wasn't home. "Just listen to me, take it off, it'll be quick."

Maka finally decided to do it, it will be quick right? He's not a pervert right? He won't try to jump her or anything. Maka looked at the camera, besides, there's a camera, nothing bad will happen. Maka held the ends of her skirt and slowly pulled it off. The man watched boredly. When she took it off she took off her vest then her shirt under it. She was exposed only in her white laced panties and bra. Maka was blushing furiously. The man used the device and ran it up and down her body. "Clear," Maka sighed of relief and began putting her clothing back on but the man stopped her. "This is your uniform." The man handed her a blue raggy shirt and pants. Maka looked at the uniform with disgust. The man noticed this, "You have to wear it, since your a prisoner now." She sighed and put the clothing on.

Surprisingly it was actually comfortable, but it felt a bit... rough. As soon as she got dressed the man took her arm and handcuffed it again. He led her through the prison, introducing every part of it, the cafeteria, which actually had a few inmates fighting in it, a library, the clinic, and finally... the cells. He led her through the cells. Maka took a good look at the inmates, some were thin, and some were scraggy, some had large muscles, some had none. When she walked through the large corridor (that had cells on each side), she got a few 'Hey there, baby,' while some gave her death glares that actually scared her a little. The man that was leading Maka then stopped. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a key. "This is your cell." he said, leading her to a cell. He opened the door and shoved her in. Maka looked around her cell. Then something caught her eye. There was a boy leaning against the wall in the shadows. Maka wanted him to come out of the darkness so she could get a better look at him. One side of her was telling her to be friends with the boy, but the other said he might be dangerous so just ignore him. Maka finally heard the officer walk away, and now she was alone with this...boy.

"Umm..." Maka began, trying to find the words. "Hello..." she greeted, trying to act as nice as possible, but the boy smirked.

"You're never gonna survive here." he said, walking out of the shadows. Maka got a good view of him, which now, she wish she didn't. He had snow white hair, droopy red eyes, and sharp teeth with the blue uniform everyone else had. He looked like he was only one year older than her. Maka blinked. Was he human?

"What...?" she asked, still shocked by his appearance.

"I said, you're never gonna survive here." he wasn't smirking anymore, but now he had a blank expression on his face. "You're just a little piece of meat in a piranha tank. Why are you here?"

Maka glared. She wasn't going to tell him after how rude he was to her. "Why would I tell you?" she told him.

"Hmm? Trying to act tough hm? Don't act that way around me, you'll regret it. Now answer me, why'd you get locked up?" he asked again, this time for a answer.

Maka shivered a little._ This isn't going good._ Maka bit her lip. "Robbing a house." she said, looking away from his red eyes.

The boy blinked. "Damn, that's a big job for such a little girl."

Maka shook her head. "I told you, now you tell me, why are you here?" she asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

The boy frowned. "None of your business, I don't need to tell underlings like you."

_Underling! _She thought. Before she could reply he jumped on the top bunk and turned his back towards her. "Names Soul Eater." he said.

"Maka Albarn." _Soul Eater? That's a weird name._

"Well Maka Albarn, Welcome to Prison."

**Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow. In the middle of writing this I found out that Jail and Prison were two different things and I was OH SHIT! So I tried going back and trying to change all of the 'Jails' but I got lazy and I didn't work hard at it so please bear with it that when I say Jail, I mean PRISON! LOL,I'm dumb, well anyway this is another chapter that I think I did bad on, R&R and thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo~, WOO Chapter 3, sorry the last chapter was kinda rushed :-/, I'll try to do better on this chapter, and thanks to all of the reviewers! Cyber Cookies to all! Omnomonom, anyway, I do NOT own Soul Eater (I wish I did, then I would continue the FREAKIN' ANIME!), M just to be safe, violence, swearing etc, all that juicy stuff. Enjoy.**

Maka sighed. She didn't know if she was welcomed or not. Some of the men were trying to get her attention in seductive ways, and some were either giving her nasty glares or devilish smirks. Maka shivered. She saw few women, but they looked like they just didn't care anymore. Tattoos up and down their bodies, piercings, and bloody-red eyes.

Maka traced her hand up and down on the cold rusty bars. Liz and everyone were going to go get her, right?

"Damn it!"

"Calm down Liz,"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down, Jack!"

Jack stepped back by her sudden outburst. He sighed and hung his head. "We'll get her back, don't worry."

Liz took a deep breath as if she was going to recite a speech. "Do you know how hard it is to break someone out of prison, especially with the new kind of technology they got?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah I know, but I know someone."

Liz looked at him, confused. "Who?"

"He's a good hacker, he might be able to hack security cams and stuff."

"Who is he?" Liz asked again, kicking a can.

"Ox Ford."

Maka suddenly heard a loud noise, she whipped her head towards the direction. The noise came from straight ahead, the cell across from her's. "YAHOO!" A loud obnoxious blue haired boy yelled. Maka blinked. _Who does this guy think he is?_ Two guards went over to his cell.

"Shut up you," a officer yelled, glaring at the boy, but the boy just laughed.

"Watch your words old man, I'm going to bypass god one day, and you'll be sorry!" he said, grinning.

A girl with long black hair in a pony tail walked from behind the boy walked towards the officer. "S-Sorry, you know, Black*Star is really..."

"AWESOME!" he finished, throwing his arms in the air.

"Shut up, Black*Star." Soul Eater yelled calmly across to his cell.

Black*Star then looked over to Soul Eater's cell and noticed Maka against the cell wall. He grinned. "Got a new cell-mate?"

Maka's eyes perked up. _Was he talking about me? _She looked over to Soul who was still on top of the bunk bed, his back facing her. She waited for his reply, but he ignored the obnoxious boy. Maka shrugged and turned her attention back to the hyperactive boy who was now doing push ups with only one pinky finger. Maka watched with amazement. "Who's he?" Maka asked Soul Eater.

Soul Eater hesitated. "That baka over there is Black*Star."

"Do you know him, Soul Eater?" Maka asked him.

"Just call me Soul, and yes sadly, we're best friends."

"_Sadly?" _Maka asked, confused.

Soul nodded and turned towards her. "If you get to know him, you'll know what I mean."

Maka turned her head towards the boy who was still doing push ups. "He looks very... active."

"Too." Soul corrected her.

Maka looked over to the woman besides her. It was actually the one female she has seen that looked decent. "Who's she?" Maka asked.

"That's Tsubaki-something. I can't pronounce her last name."

Maka looked at the girl. "She looked really nice, how did she end up in prison?"

"Getting caught up with that idiot,"

"Oh..."

"HEY SOUL! I BET YOU A HUNDRED DOLLARS I CAN DIG MY WAY OUT OF HERE!" Black*Star yelled, all of the guards, and the prisoners looked at him.

"Baka..." Soul muttered

"Hey Soul,"

"What?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"No... I'm just curious."

Soul sighed. "I don't know, I don't keep track, all I know I've been sentenced for ten years, to hell I'm staying in this shit-hole for ten years."

"Oh..."

"You know, Maka,"

"Hmm?"

"You're too damn nice."

Maka smiled. "I like being nice, I wish to be treated the same way."

"So you go around robbin' houses,"

Maka nodded. "I don't know, I guess I have a split personality." she smiled, and surprisingly, Soul smiled too, showing some of his sharp teeth. "You know, I think some people are coming to break me out."

Soul instantly jumped off his bed and quickly walked up to Maka. "Shh, shh!" he shhed her. And led her towards the back of the cell. "Alright now explain." he whispered to her.

"A long time ago Liz, my friend, said that if any one of us goes to prison, then we all bust each other out. And they might be coming." Soul smirked.

"Can they fit a few extra people?"

Maka nodded. "But I'm not sure." 

"Heh, let's just hope if they are coming, they won't get caught and get their asses locked up too."

Maka frowned. The thought of her friends getting locked up trying to break her out made her feel guilty inside. Liz said she would risk everything trying to get one of us out. But instantly Maka smiled. Liz was strong, she didn't let anyone or anything stop her. She was sort of a role-model for Maka, but she just wanted to stay away from the drugs, which Liz, now is trying to quit her addiction. "Yeah."

"Ya know, Maka Albarn, your cool, unlike the past cell-mates I've had."

Maka shot him a confused look. "Past?"

Soul nodded then grinned. "Heh, I had some annoying cell-mates, beat up their asses on the spot, the guards had to come in and separate us."

"Jeez," Maka smiled. "You're a real terror."

Soul smiled, but he felt warmness creep up his cheeks. He ignored it.

Maka yawned, tired from the events that happened tonight. Even though she couldn't tell, it was late at night. "I'm going to bed." Maka said walking towards the bottom bunk, since she already knew that Soul claimed the top.

"So will I, It's late." And with that, Soul jumped on the top bunk, making the bed squeak a little. Maka stared at the top bunk, afraid that the old bed was going to collapse on her. She shrugged off the though and was about to pull the covers over her until she realized there was no covers.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, blocking out the sounds around her, but the conversations from the other close cells made her want to listen in. "Um, Black*Star, don't you think it's time for bed?" A familiar voice asked, which was Tsubaki's.

"A god does not have time for bed! I must do one thousand more pinky push-ups!" Tsubaki sighed. But he spoke again. "OI SOUL! YOU'RE ASLEEP ALREADY!"

"Shut up!" Soul growled.

"Hah, you ARE asleep, as expected of someone like you!" Black*Star shouted again.

Soul ignored him. _How are those two friends? Best friends?_ Maka thought, confused by both of their behavior towards each other. She ignored it as well and waited for sleep to take over, which shortly did.

**Wah, I don't think I did good like a promised, everything was just blah, Well, Soul and Maka got along gwaahh, and Liz and everyone is gonna try and bust her out! :D Yeaaah, action! Wooo, well anyway, thank you for reading! :D R&R, buh-bye! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOO! Chapter 4, OH MAH GAWSH, Thanks to all the reviewers! I luv ya guys! Omg, something embarrassing happened to me today, and it was HORRIBLE! Lol, anyway, I do NOT own Soul Eater and I probably never will, M for the usual stuff, yadayada, just to be safe. I actually have time today so I will actually work hard on this chapter, (Omg, more EXCUSES!)**

Soul's eyes burst open to the sound of a rattling pan. He groaned and looked down, Maka was just getting up, rubbing her tired eyes. She noticed him looking at her and immediately turned her attention towards him. "What's that noise?" she asked, stretching her arms.

"Look." He pointed towards the front of the cell, officers were delivering food to every cell as the prisoners just wake up. Maka stared at the officer sliding food underneath the bars. She turned around and gave Soul a confused look. "What?"

"Why are they delivering food, there's a cafeteria."

"The cafeteria is just for dinner."

"Why?"

"Because the dinner food is actually half decent, and it's a less pain in the ass delivering inmates back and forth three times a day." he replied, jumping off the bed, walking towards the food. He picked up a tray and handed one to Maka. When Maka received the tray of 'food', she just stared at it. While Maka was staring at the food, Soul sat down and began eating. Finally, Maka looked up from her food and looked at Soul who was chowing down.

Maka sat down too. She crossed her legs and put the tray on her lap. She picked up the plastic spork and began poking her 'food'. The tray contained white round things with yellow in the middle, burnt bread, and something green and squishy that she couldn't make out. Soul looked up at her, annoyed. Maka noticed Soul looking at her so she took the opportunity to ask him. "What is this?" she asked, still poking the green stuff.

Soul sighed and took a last bite of his food. After swallowing he put down the empty tray and faced Maka. "Those are eggs, that is toast, and that is gelatin." he said, pointing at each food item.

Maka stared at the food for a couple moments. Deciding if it were edible or not. She shivered and shook her head in disgust. She pushed the tray towards Soul. "You can have it, I'm not hungry."

Soul shrugged and accepted the food. Maka watched him eat the food. He was eating it quickly, as if he hadn't eaten in days. "How can you eat that?" Maka asked, still watching the boy shove food down his throat. Soul swallowed the food he was eating. "It might not be the best food, but what else are you going to eat."

"The bars..." Maka muttered.

Soul laughed. "If you manage that then we might have a chance of freedom." Soul stabbed a piece of egg and held it up to Maka's mouth. "Try it." he offered.

Maka shook her head and moved her head back. "Umm... no thanks." she said, staring at the piece of food.

Soul shrugged. "Oh well." He shoved the egg in his mouth. When Soul finished the food he shoved the two trays under the bars for the guards to pick them up.

!

Liz sat on the torn couch in their hideout. She lit up a cigarette and placed it in her mouth. She took a deep breath and looked through some newspapers that she stole earlier from the store. Her eyes scanned through the pages. After several pages a certain article caught her eye.

_Attempted Theft from the Madison's home._

_July 12'th,at two o' clock AM there has been a report-_

"Bullshit." Liz muttered as she scanned her eyes through the passage.

_One gang member of the attempted robbery has been caught and captured, although the other's locations are currently unknown. The individual is named Maka Albarn. "She was a tough one, it was like trying to hold a enraged bull." says Death City cop Kan Tanners. _

Liz smiled. _That's my Maka._

_Maka Albarn is only sixteen years and has been sent to D.C.P, Death City Prison. As stated by Shinigami-sama himself, she is to serve seven years in D.C.P for attempted thievery and resisting._

Liz's smile faded. And as if on queue, Jack walked in. Liz looked towards the tall man. "Whens that Ox guy coming?" she asked, putting the newspaper down besides her.

Jack scratched his head. "Um, well, he's on some secret hacker's con."

Liz looked at him with a mixture of confused and frustration. "So that means...?"

"He won't be here until Friday."

Liz looked at the calendar on the wall across from her. She counted silently to herself. "That's four days!" she nearly yelled.

Jack gulped as Liz got off the couch and walked towards him. "It will give us time to prepare, Ox told us to plan things out."

Liz stopped and silently thought to herself. She grinned. "Yeah..."

Jack sighed in relief. "Alright, we'll write out a map and stuff, find out the time of which cops are on shift..." 

Liz put the cigarette down on the ash tray. "We'll call it... Operation: Maka bail out. OMBO for short." she smirked. "Alright get the others, we'll start planning now."

!

Maka watched the guard pick up the tray and move on to the next cell. "YAHOO!" A familiar obnoxious voice yelled. Maka heard Soul sigh as he walked besides her, staring at the blue haired boy along with Maka. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! YOU WILL SOON BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEXT GOD. FOR NOW ON YOU WILL CALL ME BLACK*STAR-SAMA! GOT IT!"

"How are you and Black*Star friends?" Maka asked him.

"He's an idiot, I sometimes am too, I don't know, but he pisses me off a lot."

Maka smiled, "He sure is hyper."

Black*Star noticed the two talking about him and turned his attention towards them. "You girl! What's your name?" He asked, in a loud voice.

"M-me? Maka Albarn."

Black*Star grinned. "Well then Ma-ka, Al-barn. YOU WILL ALSO BOW DOWN TO ME!"

A sweat dropped off Maka's head anime style. "Uh...yeah...alright."

"I AM THE FAMOUS BLACK*STAR!"

"So I heard..." Maka said in a bored tone.

"Teh, Of course you've heard of me! I am the baddest man around!"

"Says the guy who went to prison for assaulting a grandma." Soul muttered, but Black*Star heard.

"Hey you, Soul! Shut up!" Black*Star yelled. "Or I'll break through these damn bars and make you pay!"

"If you could you would have two months ago, the first day you were locked up, baka." Soul retorted in a snobby tone.

Before Black*Star could reply, two guards with guns came up to his cell and told him to shut up, but Black*Star just ended up arguing with them. Soul sighed and turned to Maka. "See what I mean? Now you gotta live with this twenty-four hours a day until your crew finally decides to come." Soul whispered when he mentioned her friends coming to pick her up, not wanting to get unwanted attention.

"So what are you suppose to do for the rest of the day?" Maka asked, taking out her pig-tails that have gotten messy in her sleep.

Soul shrugged. "Nothing, I guess, unless you can find out something to do."

"What did you do before I got here?"

"I don't know, I would usually get in conversations with the inmates around me."

"What do you talk about?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

Maka blushed slightly. "Sorry, I'm still new here, I don't really know what to do now."

"Then let's talk."

"Okay."

"Alright, what did you do before you got locked up?" 

"I ran in a group, you could say gang, it had five people in it, including me."

"What did you do?"

"We would go steal stuff, mug people and other things."

"Did you ever kill anyone?"

Maka felt numb at the question. _Kill?_ Now that she thought about it, she had never killed anyone, only threatened, but that's how you get things nowadays. She shook her head. "No, what about you."

Soul shook his head. "No. But I know people who have, and I tend to avoid em'."

"Oh,"

"But I will... If I really have to..." Maka's head perked up and her eyes widen. Soul noticed this and laughed. "Heh, I'm just kidding. Calm down." Maka sighed of relief. _Sadly, I'm not kidding._ Soul thought.

"Um..." Maka looked through her mind to find words to break the silence but Soul beat her to it.

"Do you have a family, Maka?" he asked.

Maka nodded. "Sadly."

Soul looked at her confused. "Sadly? What do you mean by sadly?"

Maka sighed. "I hate my dad."

"And your mom?"

"I don't know where she is."

"Any siblings?"

"No."

"Oh, well why do you hate your dad?"

"He's a cheater." She smiled a little. "Ever since I was little, I would see him bring home women that I didn't even know, sometimes more than one, he would bring them to his bedroom- and yeah, you get it, right?"

Soul nodded "Is it because of him that you got yourself caught up with a gang?"

Maka nodded. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"He sounds like a un-cool dude. Anyway, how could you not know where your mom is?"

"She left a long time ago when she divorced him, I don't know where she went, just... one day she was gone and my dad told me that she was on vacation. But I knew it was a lie, I could hear them fighting at night when they think I'm asleep."

Soul frowned. "That's horrible, I understand you now, Maka Albarn."

Maka smiled. "I'm glad I found one person who does, but anyway, do you have a family?"

"Heh... believe it or not, I had a wealthy family."

Maka's eyes opened wide. "A wealthy family? But how did you end up in—"

"It's a long story that I will have to talk about later."

"Oh okay."

"GAH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEPERATION!" yelled Black*Star.

Soul and Maka look over to Black*Star who was struggling against three guard's grasp. "What the..." Maka began, staring at the boy.

"Teh, I guess he's getting separated."

"Separated? What do you mean by that?" Maka asked.

"He's going to be sent to another cell. Finally some peace-"

Suddenly, the cell door opened. Soul didn't dare to look up. _Oh no, are you shitting me?_

The guards threw Black*Star in the cell Soul and Maka were in. And Soul's jaw flew open. "Oh hell no!"

The guards closed the door and locked it as soon as they threw him in. Black*Star landed on his head and groaned in pain. He got up and robbed his throbbing head. "Ow, damn it. HEY YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT!" Black*Star yelled, but soon he realized what cell he was in. He turned to Soul and Maka who were just staring at him, like he was an alien from outer space, hell, maybe he is. "EH? SOUL!" Black*Star ran up to Soul and squeezed him into a hug.

Soul struggled and Black*Star hugged tighter. "What the hell!" Soul yelled pushing him off. "I see you everyday! And you act as if we've never met in years!"

"Good to see you're back to your old grumpy self, buddy." Black*Star said, smiling.

_What is he talking about?_ Soul thought. He sighed, "Great, just great."

"Man, what happened to ya Soul? We used to be roaming the streets getting in trouble and now you're just... blah."

"You used to be with Black*Star?" Maka asked Soul.

"That's Black*Star-sama!" Black*Star incorrectly corrected.

"Eh... right, Black*Star-sama."

Soul sighed. "It was a long time ago."

"No it wasn't! It was just a few months ago!" cried Black*Star in a whiny voice.

"Well, it's a long time to me." Feeling uncomfortable about the subject, Soul decided to change it. "Hey Black*Star, since you're here now, where are you going to sleep?"

"On a bed of course!"

"Um... there's only two beds, Black*Star." Maka said, pointing at the bunk bed.

"Sama!"

"Black*Star-sama." Maka said, not wanting to argue with him.

"You'll sleep on the ground then, Black*Star."

"What! Someone like me does not deserve to sleep on the cold gross ground!"

"I heard sleeping on the ground toughens the body." Soul lied, trying to persuade him.

Black*Star's eyes opened big. "R-Really?"

Soul nodded.

"THEN I SHALL SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!"

Maka scratched her head and turned to Soul. "He's really gullible," she whispered.

"Meh, not most of the time," he whispered back.

"What are you whispering about! About how awesome Black*Star is!"

Soul and Maka nodded. "Yeah,"

Black*Star grinned. "Well I'm glad you look at me that way, for now on, I am leader of this cell."

Soul waved his hand in circular motions. "Fine fine, do what you want,"

Black*Star smirked. "ALRIGHT! For now own you will follow my orders!"

_Orders? What orders? What is there to do in this cell?_ Maka thought.

"You will give me the majority of your food! Breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

"What-!" Soul said, his face glaring at the boy in front of him.

"I have no problem with that." Maka said, fixing a strand of hair.

Black*Star smirked at Maka, then turned to Soul. "Heh, Soul, you should be more loyal like Maka,"

Soul just turned his head and attempted to ignore him, "Yeah, like that's going to happen, eat your own damn food."

Black*Star frowned. "You're so greedy, Soul!" he yelled.

Soul instantly turned around and his red eyes glared into his green ones. "What! You're calling ME greedy!"

Black*Star nodded.

"You should be talking!"

As the two boys fought, Maka sighed, _I'm going to go insane if I stay here, hurry up guys..._Maka thought.

!

Liz laid down a piece of paper with everyone's name and job. Everyone surrounded the paper on the wooden desk and looked over it.

_Team one:_

_Liz_

_Eddy_

_Jack_

_Team two:_

_Patty_

_Ox Ford_

"Hey Liz, whats the difference between team one and two?" Jack asked.

"Team one is going to going to receive Maka. And team two is going to be support."

"Support? What am I going to do, sis?" Patty asked.

"You are going to distract the guards, and Ox, when he gets here, is going to go surveillance room and hack the cameras so the alarms don't go off. As for team one, A.K.A Me, Jack and Eddy, we will make our way to Maka's cell, and Patty and Ox will support us."

"Ah, sounds good." Said Eddy. "But one question, how will we know where Maka is, and where the surveillance room is?"

Liz smirked. "I managed to get this." Liz pulled out blueprints of the D.C.P, showing every room in the large building. Everyone stared at the paper in awe.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked.

"Meh, I did some research," she replied in a bored tone.

"Nice work, Liz, this will do well." Eddy said, holding up the blueprints to the light.

**Alright done with this chapter, woo! Thanks for reading, Reviews please, they make me happy ^^. Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I luv you guys! :3 I'm going to throw some minor romance in this chapter blah. I do not own Soul Eater, and M just to be safe, swearing, violence, etc. R&R! :D**

"Shut up Black*Star." Soul said.

"That's Black*Star-sama!" Black*star 'corrected'.

Maka sighed. The two have been fighting for two hours. Two hours! Who fights for that long? Maka sighed again, at least she was occupied. She watched to two throw insults back and forth each other. Again, she was confused on how they were friends. After another ten minutes, Maka had grown bored with watching them fight, and more annoyed.

But suddenly, there was a loud siren and all of the inmates hit the floor. Soul did too, and Black*Star ignored it. Soul motioned Maka to do the same and she did. On the floor Maka stared up at Black*Star who was still standing. Maka looked at him confused and he just grinned. "Someone as superior as me does not need to follow these stupid drills."

"Get the hell down on the ground, inmate." A guard growled from behind the bars, but Black*Star just shrugged.

"To hell I am."

"I will use force, son."

"To get ME on the ground? Haha."

The guard muttered something under his breath and pulled out a gun-like device. Maka stared at it. _Is that a taser! _The man pointed and shot the device at Black*Star. Soon strings implanted into Black*Star's chest and he started spazzing out over the shock. After a few moments of Black*Star's shaking and small screams. He fell instantly to the ground whimpering and the guard smiled in triumph. "Are you okay!" Maka asked him in a loud whisper.

Black*Star grinned a toothy smile. "Hell yes, I can run a marathon! No ten marathons!" But as soon as Black*Star got up he fell instantly to the ground. "Ow..."

Maka sighed of relief and the siren stopped. Everyone got up off the cold dirty floor. "Damn you're an idiot. When will you ever listen?" Soul asked, wiping dirt off his pants.

"Why would I need to?"

"Did you forget where you are?" retorted Soul.

"Yeah, I'm in prison, duh." Black*Star replied.

"Wow, you actually know something."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, Maka when are your friends coming?"

"I don't know."

"Friends? What friends?" Black*Star asked.

Soul led Black*Star to the back of the cell and whispered to him. Black*Star's grin widened. "YAHOO I'M GOING TO BE FREE!" he yelled and Soul face-palmed.

"Shut the fuck up, everyone's looking at us." Soul growled.

Black*Star looked around and noticed people from the cells around theirs were staring at him, as well as the guards, but after a few moments of staring, they all resumed what they were doing. "Oops, sorry." Black*Star muttered with his famous toothy grin.

_3 hours later._

Maka was sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed. Finally Black*Star and Soul stopped arguing and started talking about what they were going to do when they get out of prison. After the two explained about the misdeeds they were going to start when they escaped, they started talking about who can do the most push-ups in thirty seconds.

"You wanna bet, baka?" Soul growled, sitting up from the dirty floor.

Black*Star grinned. He always wanted a good challenge, and Soul was a worthy opponent. He whipped his head towards Maka. "Hey, Maka, you'll be the counter." Maka nodded at her task. The boys both got on the ground and got into a push-up position.

"Alright..." Maka began, but she was interrupted when they heard the sound of plastic trays sliding and into their cell. Black*Star got up immediately and ran towards the tray and chose the one with the slightly more food.

"Lunch." the guard gruffly said, turning away and began delivering the food to the next cell.

Black*Star licked his lips and began eating the food quickly with his hands. "Umm...Black*Star, there's a spork right there..." Maka said, watching him eat with his bare hands in disgust.

"Someone like me does not need to eat with a meaningless spork!" he shouted.

Soul shrugged and grabbed two trays and gave one to Maka. Again, like breakfast, she stared at the food in disgust. Soul noticed and sat by her. "That's spaghetti, that's a potato, and that's baked beans." he informed her.

Maka stared at the food and pushed the tray towards Black*Star which gladly accepted. "Are you sure that was spaghetti? I think I saw one moving..." Maka said looking once more at her tray which was now in Black*Star's hands.

After a few minutes to two finished eating. The food portion was small, but what did you expect, it was prison. They weren't going to serve you king-sized five-star meals. The two pushed the trays under the cell and the guard picked it up and put it on a cart which had other trays stacked up on. Black*Star snickered. "Hey I heard that they re-use the same trays without washing them."

"Why don't you ask em?" Soul replied, pointing at the man with the cart. And that's exactly what Black*Star did.

"HEY! DUDE WITH THE CART!"

The 'dude' with the cart whipped his head towards Black*Star, glaring. "What?" he muttered, gritting his slightly yellow teeth together.

"Do you guys re-use the same trays without washing them!" Black*Star asked, shouting at the middle aged man.

The man's glare deepens and he moved on to the next cells that had finished trays under the cell bars, ignoring the hyper blue-haired boy.

"Asshole..." Black*Star muttered and Maka giggled.

"Oh, anyway, Maka I heard two guys talking about you being on the paper."

Maka focused her attention towards Black*Star. "Huh? I'm on the paper?"

Black*Star nodded. "Yeah, about robbing the Madison place."

Maka blushed. "Oh yeah..."

"You actually RESISTED against the cops!" Black*Star said, surprised. "It's strange someone like you to resist against the cops."

Maka gave out a fake laugh. "Heh heh... yeah..."

"I got on the paper too a long time ago! I was front page!"

"Yeah and the headings were: _hyperactive boy assaults seventy-three year old woman." _Soul said, trying to sustain his laughter.

Black*Star's face turned red in anger and embarrassment. "S-She... was not that old, baka!" Black*Star stammered, getting up from the floor.

Soul grinned and began laughing. Maka seeing where the situation was going, she kept her small smile hidden. The thought of Black*Star getting arrested for such a reason made her laugh, but to prevent anything, she held it in.

"Oh yeah, Soul? Why don't you tell us why you got sent here, hm?" Black*Star retorted. Soul got up and his laughter died off and his smile faded into a glare. "Yeah that's right, you always kept it to yourself, why don't you just tell me... us!" he corrected, referring to Maka, who was still sitting down.

Soul glared, "It's none of your business."

"You say that every time! Are you really much of a coward to admit!" Black*Star growled, now getting face to face.

Maka noticed the situation has gotten serious, and even Black*Star's voice got serious as well. Maka was used to seeing her friends fight, especially Jack and Eddy, or Liz and Patty. Maka also noticed how dangerously close she was to them. If they were to start fighting, she would get caught in a cross-fire. She got up and took a step back. The two didn't notice her move. She backed up to the bed and watched the two best friends exchange glares at each other.

"It's...none of your... business." Soul slowly said, his red eyes burning into Black*Star's green ones.

Suddenly, a passing guard noticed the situation that Soul and Black*Star were in. He sighed and walked towards the cell bars and opened it. "Get out, Black*Star, you're going to your old cell." the guard informed him. Black*Star nodded and walked out of the cell. The guard grabbed his arms and closed the cell door. Soul watched the guard lead Black*Star back to his old cell which was across from theirs, about twenty feet away.

Maka walked over to Soul and put her hand on his forearm. He turned to her, his glare faded. "Are you okay?" Maka asked, her eyes full of concern.

Soul nodded. "Yeah..."

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Soul nodded again. "Yeah... thanks, sorry if I...scared you back there..." he said, his voice shaky.

Maka just smiled. "It's alright." She released her soft grip on his arm.

Soul suddenly felt his heart beating fast, as if he just ran a mile without stopping. He felt warm in his chest area, he also felt warmness creep up on his cheeks. He then realized these feelings and shook them off. _No, I can't._ He thought, shrugging his shoulders.

Maka looked at him confused. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, It's just that...Black*Star pissed me off, and I gotta calm down." he replied, looking into her green eyes. _What a lame-ass excuse, I'm such an idiot._ He thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Oh alright. Umm... anyway, when do we take showers?" she asked.

"We take them at two o' clock, which is about two more hours."

Maka sighed. "Okay, as long as there is separate showers for the guys and the girls." Soul stared at her and she gasped. "No way..."

He immediately smirked. "I'm just kidding." Maka sighed of relief. Showering butt-naked with a bunch of inmates. The thought made her shiver.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Eddy, you got a new car?" Liz asked, as she stepped into the garage to see Eddy working on a rusty pick up truck, similar to the old one.

He nodded. "Yep, found this one in the dump, she still runs. I'm just touching up."

Liz walked over to where Eddy and the truck was. She brushed the back of her hand against it. "I see you cleaned it, it's spotless!"

Eddy grinned, "Yeah, you should have seen it before I cleaned it. Half of the stuff on it I couldn't even identify."

"Well good thing you did what you did. We needed another truck, since those assholes towed our other one."

"Yeah, this ones in good shape, the other one was old, this is a huge improvement."

Liz put her hand on his shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me,"

Eddy grinned. "Thanks, so we gonna pick up Maka with this?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I just gotta add a few more things on it."

"Okay," Liz said, walking out of the garage. She walked into the living room to see Jack calling someone. "Who are you calling?" Liz asked.

Jack looked over at Liz. He held his hand up to the phone to block the caller from hearing anything, not that it was important. "Ox, he might be coming sooner than we thought."

"Ah, alright," Liz replied, sitting down on the couch. She looked over to Jack, watching his conversation.

"Okay, are you Ox?... Great! So you left a message earlier saying you can come tomorrow right?... … Oh damn, that sucks, well what time you coming?... 5:00?" Jack began writing down the time on a sticky note. "Alright, see ya." Jack hung up the phone and faced Liz who was lighting up a cigarette.

"Well?"

"A fight broke out at the Hacker's convention so he's leaving early."

Liz grinned. "Good, and if he's a great enough hacker we should add him to the gang."

Jack nodded. "Yeah he's good, he hacked some big business and got a truck-load of money."

"Damn,"

"Hey sis!"

Liz turned her head to her sister who just walked into the room. "Hm? What is it Patty?"

"How do I 'distract' guards?"

"I don't know, you get their attention so we can slip past them."

"Yeah but how?"

"Um... well... call them and run away, they'll run after you and there... profit." 

Patty just stared at her sister like she was from outer space. After a few moments of awkward silence... "OKAY!" Patty yelled as she skipped out of the room."

"What a weird girl..." Jack said, sitting down on the couch and resting his feet on the coffee table. Liz did the same.

"Yep, but that weird girl is my sister, and I would do anything for her."

Jack smiled. "I never got to see much of your soft side, Liz."

Liz shrugged, tapping the cigarette on the ash tray to get the falling ash off. "I don't know, I guess got the customer's soft nature and I got the whore's short temper."

Jack kept his smile on. "Must you always think of your mother as a whore?"

Liz shrugged again. "I dunno, she was a prostitute, and she dropped me and Patty to continue her _job_. I hate her for that, but I gotta thank her for giving birth to two beautiful girls." she said smiling.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Soul leaned his back against the rusty prison walls. He put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Never before has he felt that _feeling_ in him. Of course he knew what it was from those cheesy soap operas Tsubaki would be watching. But was it true? Was he really in _love_ with Maka Albarn? He shook his head. He only met her for one day, and he really didn't imagine himself falling in love with someone. His parents fell in love, they had two boys. But now... they were distant. And look what happened to Maka's parents. Her dad cheated on her mom several times. Love was all the same. It never lasted forever. There was no 'happily ever after.' Love is just there to leave someone broken hearted. Maka walked over to him, she stood next to him. When he looked at her he saw concern in her eyes. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" Maka asked him.

Soul nodded. "I'm fine." _Why was she so concerned? Since when did someone care about my sake? _He thought.

Maka reached her hand forward to his face. She brushed the back of her hands on his cheeks. "Soul, you're burning up, are you sure you're not sick?"

Soul felt heat rush up to his face. No wonder he looked sick, he was blushing like mad when he looked at her. Soul reached for her hands and slowly took them off his face. "I'm fine, really." he said in a soft manner. Maybe... too soft?

Maka just stared in his red eyes as he stared back. "Are you sur-"

"Yes, I'm fine." he cut her off.

Maka shrugged. "Alright, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You've been acting strange ever since that fight with Black*Star."

The two stood there in silence for a few moments until Soul decided to speak up. "Maka... why do you care about me so much?" he asked.

Maka stared at him. "What do you mean? I was just concerned...why do you ask?"

"Alright you maggots! Time for showers!" A voice called outside the cell. It was most likely a guard. Soul silently thanked the guard for interrupting so he didn't have to answer the question she asked. Each guard went to each cell and grabbed the inmate in the cell. The female guards would grab the women and the male guards would grab the men and lead them to the showers. A tough and slightly overweight woman grabbed Maka and led her to the woman's showers. A tall man grabbed Soul and led him to the man's showers. When he got to the showers he began undressing. When he was completely butt-naked he put the clothes on a bar and turned on the cold shower.

"Hey."

The voice made him whip his head around to see Black*Star, naked as well. Soul sighed and turned his head back. "Hey." he managed to let out as he washed his snow-white hair.

"I came to say sorry about pressuring you into telling why you got arrested." he admitted. His voice was slow, unlike Black*Star's usual voice which was high and cheery.

Soul paused. "Sorry about getting up in your face like that." he apologized.

Black*Star's frown faded and turned into a cheery grin. He held out his hand and Soul turned around and shook it. "So we're friends?" Black*Star asked.

Soul nodded. "Right, friends. Now hurry up we only have a few minutes."

Black*Star gasped. "Shit! Be right back." and with that Black*Star ran into an unoccupied shower.

Soul sighed. "Baka." He resumed washing himself with a crusty bar of soap that has been used by many. After a few minutes all of the showers stopped. Soul sighed and dried himself with the towel, then he got his uniform on and resumed back to the cell with a guard escorting him. When he got there Maka was already there, sitting on the bed. Her hair was down and a little damp from the showers. The guard pushed him into the cell.

"How was it?" Soul asked.

"Short." Maka replied.

"Yeah... well I made up with Black*Star."

Maka looked away from her hair and smiled. "That's good." She then got up from the bed and looked out to see Black*Star doing some weird type of exercise. She turned to Soul. "Does he always do that?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it looks abnormal at first but you get used to it."

Suddenly they saw someone walk down the corridor. He had a black and white suit. And he had three white lines on the top of his head. Maka noticed Soul growl and asked him who it was.

"That's Shinigami's son. He is also warden of the prison."

"He looks young, about our age."

Soul nodded. "Yeah, he's the one in charge here."

"HEY SHINIGAMI'S SON! ONE OF THE BARS HERE ARE UNEVEN!" Black*Star yelled, causing the warden to immediately run over and inspect the bars.

"Damn it, Black*Star." he muttered, but Soul and Maka could hear him.

"Yeah, but he's got a major OCD problem, everything has to be symmetrical, if you haven't noticed even the prison is symmetrical." Soul explained.

Suddenly the warden turned around and faced Soul. He walked up to the bars. "You got something to say hmm?" The warden asked.

Soul shook his head. "Nothing of your concern."

"Everything in this prison is my concern."

"I can tell."

The warden glared at Soul. "Remember who you're talking to, I can put you up for death." he growled.

Before Soul could respond Maka held his wrist, causing him to blush slightly.

The warden turned his attention towards Maka. "Hmph, so you're the one that was recently in the papers. What an idiotic girl, to dare resist from the police force. What nerve." he spat, then walking away.

When he walked away Maka glared at his back. Soul put his hand on her shoulder. "Everyone hates him,"

"I can see why. But... I don't get something."

"Hm? What is it?"

"If he has a major OCD problem why does he have uneven stripes in his hair."

Soul grinned. "Cause he was born like that, if you mention anything about his hair he will freak."

Maka laughed slightly. "You guys must use it for advantage huh?"

Soul nodded. "It's fun."

Maka walked over to the bed and laid down. "I'm going to sleep for a little okay?" she asked.

Soul nodded. "Alright."

**Okay, I'm going to end the chapter right there. And woah I am TIRED. Well, I made Kid the warden, blah. Anyway thanks for reading please review I luuuuuuv reviews~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Roaaarr, thanks for the reviews! Haha, well this is chapter 6. I do NOT own Soul Eater, sigh... M for swearing, violence, blood, and all that juicy stuff.**

Maka slept comfortably. Until... loud yelling woke her up an hour later.

"IT IS I! THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK*STAR-SAMA!" He shouted. Everyone in their cells groaned at the sound of his voice. "OF COURSE YOU ALL KNOW ME! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR-SAMA AND MY SUPERIORNESS-"

"Shut the fuck up!" someone shouted. Everyone looked at the source of the yell. It was the warden, the great Shinigami's son. "You damn filthy ignorant pig! I can hear you all the way from my office!" The warden yelled at Black*Star, who looked like he didn't give a shit in the world. "I'm surprised you aren't DEAD yet you grotesque rat!"

Black*Star chuckled. "You're calling me grotesque? Whatever that means. What about you? Look at those unsymmetrical lines on the top of your head." Black*Star retorted.

The warden's eyes flew open as he grasped his head tightly. "You're right! I'm a monster! I deserve to die! DIE! I am a mistake of nature!" Small symmetrical tears flew out of the warden's eyes, the nearby guards helped the warden up and led him to his office. Black*Star grinned triumphantly.

"Um.. Black*Star... didn't you think you took that a little too far?" Tsubaki asked as she placed a nervous hand on his shoulder. Black*Star shook her off and turned towards the girl.

"I am the great notorious Black*Star!" he began... "I don't give a damn about that crazy OCD kid."

Tsubaki smiled nervously at him, _Shinigami help this child..._ she thought.

Maka got off the bed and walked besides Soul who was watching Black*Star verbally attack the warden. He turned to her. "Oh, you're awake." Maka nodded drowsily. "Heh, did you see what just happen?"

"Yeah, I heard it, so that kid really does freak out if you point out about the lines on his head..."

Soul nodded. After a few quiet moments of silence a guard walked up to the cell with a familiar man with red hair and blue eyes. Maka gasped. "Oh hell no..." she muttered.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Maka Albarn, you have a visitor." the guard said.

"MAKA! Don't worry papa is here! You don't have to be scared!" the red head yelled.

Maka glared at the figure in front of her_._ _Damn this is embarrassing._ Maka thought. She bit her lip. She hated her dad, actually, she couldn't think of a reason why to love her dad.

"Maka! You've been gone for such a long time! Why did you leave me! When I heard about you on the newspaper I nearly died!"

_You should have... _"Because I hate you." Maka replied harshly.

Soul had no question why she replied like that. Hearing the stories she told about her father cheating on her mother with other women, he would have been angry at his father too, if he had done such a thing.

"Maka~! Why do you hate me so much~!" Spirit cried.

Maka ignored him, as if he was just a annoying fly, begging for attention.

"MAKA~!" Spirit yelled before getting pulled away from the guard.

"Come on you, times up." the guard set, gripping his arms tightly.

When he was out of sight Soul turned to Maka. "So... that's your father?" he said blankly.

Maka nodded. "Sadly."

"He sounded nice."

Maka shook her head. "No matter how nice he may seem, I will never forgive him." Maka yawned tiredly.

"Even after that you're still not awake?" Soul asked and Maka nodded.

"I wish I had more sleep, but I was rudely awakened..." she said, referring to Black*Star.

"Then go back to bed." Soul said simply.

"Okay." Maka said walking over to the small mattress. She laid down on it and faced the wall, she slowly closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.

Soul watched her, she being unaware of his eyes. _The way her body curved and how her-...wait what the hell am I thinking?_ He thought, shaking his head madly, hiding his blush.

A few minutes later he could her the heavy and steady breathing of Maka. _She's asleep,that was quick._ He thought. He sighed and leaned back on the prison wall. Exchanging glances between the ceiling and the sleeping figure on the bed. He started to wonder if going to prison was ever a bad thing. If he didn't, he wouldn't have met Maka. Sure she was a friend, and she was going to help him break out, but one thing he feared was if he was ever going to talk to her ever again after that. Soul clutched his chest tightly. _Do I really care about her that much?_ His thoughts were shattered when the sound of cells opening came into hearing. Soul got off the wall and looked out the cell bars. Guards were escorting a few inmates out of their cells. "What's going on...?" he muttered to himself as he watched the inmates get handcuffed and escorted out of sight.

"Yehehehe, they're getting death sentence." a jittery old man said from the cell across from his. Soul looked at him confused.

"Why? Those guys have been here for so long..." Soul asked.

"Orders from the Shinigami himself. Heh heh, a lot have been getting death sentence for all sorts of reasons!" he replied, his jittery hands trailing up and down the bars.

"Like?"

"Hmhm, well I heard that those fellows." the old man pointed at a now empty cell. "Have been smugglin' some 'stuff'."

Soul got what he meant by 'stuff'. It was rare now that there would be any smugglers, with all of the new technology that detects any abnormal substances. "What else?" Soul asked, wanting to know more about the situation going on.

The old man put one wrinkly finger on his lip and looked up into space, as if he was deep in thought. "Well, there was also belief of some of the inmates planning a escape." he replied.

Soul's eyes widen and his heart sped up a little. "H-how would they know?" he stammered.

"Well, some guards have been reporting a lot of whispering and murmurs, and they hear 'break out' and 'escape' in the conversations. Although it hasn't been confirmed."

Soul bit his lip. The guards haven't been reporting his conversations with Maka and Black*Star right? Soul shook his shoulders uncomfortably. Black*Star was awfully loud, maybe he slipped something out that made the guards suspicious. He also noticed that the warden inspected his cell more than the others. No doubt about it, they were suspicious... great.

"Soul..." Soul turned his head to see Maka waking up from the couple minute nap. "Who are you talking to?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Soul turned his entire body towards her. Should he tell her about what's going on? Would it scare her? _No, Maka's tough, I should just-._

__"Well?" Maka asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Soul gulped. "Umm, Maka I gotta tell you something. Come over here." he said, pointing at the back of the cell which he walked to along with Maka. Maka looked at him confused.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Listen...I think the guards are suspicious about us?"

Maka frowned "Don't be silly, there's no way they could-"

"People are getting sent out for death sentence, Maka."

"Why?"

"All sorts of reasons, well listen, they're suspicious about us and if they find out we will be sentenced to death." he said, holding both of her shoulders.

Maka just stared at him wide-eyed and she could feel a knot in her stomach form. "..._what?"_ she muttered. Soul shook her shoulders slightly.

"Listen, we gotta keep it low, and we probably made them suspicious because of Black*St-"

"YAHOO! YOU SLUGGISH UNDERLINGS! I'M GOING TO BE A FREE MAN SOON!" Black*Star yelled.

"Oh my fucking god..." Soul muttered, as he covered his face with his hand. "Didn't I tell him to SHUT UP about it!" he said, his voice muffled in his hand.

Maka's jaw flew open. _Please no one heard it, please..._ she pleaded to herself. But then she saw guards walk over to Black*Star's cell. _This is NOT happening..._ she thought.

"We're going to have to ask you to step out of your cell." A guard said in a low deep voice.

Black*Star instantly fell to the ground and crossed his legs. "No." he said simply.

Another guard walked over and opened the cell door. "Out." he said, his voice high and pitchy.

Black*Star shook his head. "Nope,"

Three guards walked in his cell and grabbed Black*Star, they shoved him on the ground with such great force. Black*Star groaned in pain. Another guard walked over and handcuffed him. When they got him handcuffed a guard looked over at Soul and Maka's direction. _Oh no._ Maka thought as she felt her body go numb. Soul lifted his hand from his face to see a few guards walking towards them.

"You've got to be shitting me..." he muttered.

"Out, we knew all along." A guard said. Maka obeyed and Soul hesitated, after a few moments he sighed and walked towards the guard to get handcuffed. One guard handcuffed Maka and another handcuffed Soul. Everyone in the cells were staring at them, carefully eye-ing them. Maka felt the knot in her stomach increase when the officer held her wrists tightly with his cold hands, then cuffing her with the cold metal cuffs. The guards escorted all three of them out of the corridor of cells. Tsubaki watched in disbelief.

"What's going on?" she muttered, clutching the rusty bars tightly.

"HEY LEMME GO!" Black*Star struggled against the guard's grasp. Another guard walked over to help restrain him which they successfully did. Soul glared at Black*Star, his red eyes burning into Black*Star's green ones, but Black*Star just shrugged, as if he knew nothing about the situation.

The guards pushed all three of them in a small room. "Wait here." A guard ordered at the three. "Don't try anything funny, this room is monitored." he told them before slamming the metal door. Soul and Maka glared at Black*Star, noticing this Black*Star turned to them.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean: What?" Soul asked in a dangerously low voice. "You ratted us out!"

"Sorry Sorry! I got excited!"

Soul glared even more, showing his white sharp teeth. "If I wasn't handcuffed..."

"Soul."

Soul turned his attention towards Maka who was unusually quiet. "What is it?" his glare disappeared.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked in a quiet, shaky voice.

Soul sighed loudly and turned the other direction. "I don't know." he said, also wondering what was going to happen to them. "If it makes you feel better I'm scared too."

"I'm not scared though."

Soul turned red in embarrassment. Did he just admit he was scared? In front of a girl?"Erm, well I just said that because I thought you were..." his blush deepened.

There conversation ended when the metal rusty door opened. Everyone turned their attention towards the door. It was three guards. "Come with us." one said, motioning them to get up. When they did each guard grabbed one of them and led them down the hall. The guards stopped in front of a perfectly symmetrical door that said _WARDEN'S OFFICE_. Soul and Maka shifted uncomfortably while Black*Star grinned like a madman. A officer knocked on the door and a voice replied through the door.

"Come in."

The guard opens the door and leads all three of the teens inside. In the room everything was symmetrical, the paintings, the lights, even the desk was symmetrical which had a even side of gadgets on it which you would see in a regular office. Two picture frames, two clocks, two pens and a even a stack of papers in the middle. The warden rested his chin on his hands. "Well well well, look who we have here." he said in a semi-playful tone.

Black*Star was trying to resist the urge to mess up everything on his desk, trying to fight this he took deep breaths. The warden grinned "Nervous, hmm, Black*Star?" The warden said, flashing a evil smirk on his face.

Black*Star grinned. "Hmph, I get more nervous changing cat litter!" The young shinigami stared at him, raising a brow. "Um.. you know... when you're changing cat litter... and it smells like shit... and you're nervous you might touch-"

"Your example is disgusting, but whatever, that is not what I called you here to talk about." he said, evening out the stack of papers on his desk. "I think you know the reason why you're here."

Maka looked away, avoiding his yellow eyes that stared down in her green ones. He smirked. "It seems you know the most, hm?" He picked up a piece of paper and looked at it. "Maka Albarn."

Maka's head perked up at the sound of her name. The way he said it sent shivers down her spine. Was she really the target in the situation? The warden sighed. "Such a shame to see such a figure to go to waste." Maka blushed hard at his comment. "Unless. You can tell me... everything."

Maka still avoided his eyes. _Just play dumb, act as if you are a silly little girl._ She thought. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." she lied.

The warden frowned. "My my, a difficult one you are. Well, there has been suspicion when Black*Star has been moved into your cell."

"S-Suspicion? What is there to be suspicious about?" she asked.

Maka heard the warden sigh. "In this paper I'm holding right now shows everything about you, Albarn." he held up a paper with her name on it. He scanned his eyes through the paper. "It seems you had a gang."

Maka nodded.

"It seems you were with your gang on the night that you were arrested."

Maka nodded again.

"Do these people have something to do with your planned escape?" he asked, his eyes not moving off of hers.

"P-planned escape? I never planned-"

"Do not lie, who is involved?"

"No one is involved... because I never-"

The warden slammed his hand on the desk, causing Maka to jump slightly. The warden squinted his eyes, as if he was trying to see through her. "Are these two men involved?" he asked, pointing at Soul and Black*Star.

Maka hesitated. After a few moments of silence she shook her head. "No, they are not."

The warden's expression didn't change, Maka grew nervous, she could feel her heart beat speeding up. "I do not believe you." he said fixing the picture frame that moved slightly from when he slammed his desk. "If they are not involved, why did Black*Star yell 'Yahoo, I'm going to be free.' yesterday and 'Yahoo, you sluggish underlings, I'm going to be a free man soon.'?" he asked, reading it from a piece of paper.

"B-because, he was excited..."

"Lies!"

The sudden outburst shook Maka a little. She had to admit, she was either a bad liar or the warden has been able to see past her lies. "What were you and Soul whispering about in your cell?" he asked.

"We were whispering about Black*Star."

"About?"

_Good, I think he's catching on. _She thought. "We were whispering of how idiotic he was." In the corner of her eye she could see Black*Star glare. _What's his problem? He knows it was a lie..._Suddenly it hit her. _Oh I get it. _

"Hmm... as believable that sounds, it is false."

Maka felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. _What?_ She thought. She could see Black*Star's expression change too, even the warden saw past his facial act. The warden sighed. "As you can see, you think I see past all of your lies, that is wrong, the reason is that I already know whether your lying or not." The three teens eyes opened wide as he held up a piece of paper that had every question he asked. It also had notes of what the guards reported about the suspicion. "I have enough evidence you see, and also..." The warden picked up a remote and turned on a small surveillance TV in the middle of the office. When he turned it on a screen showed of Soul, Black*Star, and Maka in the room they were kept in before they were sent into the warden's office.

"Listen." The warden said then directing his attention towards the TV. "What?" Black*Star said in the TV.

"What do you mean what? You ratted us out!"

"Sorry sorry I got excited!"

"If I wasn't handcuffed..."

"Soul."

"What is it?"

"What's going to happen-"

The warden turned off the TV. He turned around and smirked at the three shocked teens. "Hmph, I think that sums it all up."

"You damn bastard!" Black*Star yelled as he tried to get attack the shinigami. The guard held Black*Star back, preventing any movement. "Let go of me!" Black*Star yelled at the guard, the guard ignored him and continued to prevent him from moving. The warden smirked.

"You are all sentenced to death tomorrow at 5:08, now with all of that, you may return to your cells."

Maka's eyes flew open. _What?_ Maka felt the knot get even tighter, her heart sped up to maximum, she felt her head getting foggy. And the worst part is that she felt her eyes get wet. _No... not here at least..._ she thought, shaking her head. She looked over at Soul, his expression was no different from hers. His red eyes were wide open, and by the looks of it, he couldn't stop looking at the smirking shinigami. Even after hearing the news of their fate Black*Star still struggled against the guards grasp.

"I'll kill you!" Black*Star growled.

But the warden's smile just increased. "I believe you go that wrong, dolt. It is I who will kill you." and with that the three teens were escorted out of the office and down to their cells. The guards pushed them into their cells. When Black*Star was pushed into his cell, Tsubaki instantly ran up to him and asked what happened. When he told her she gasped and held Black*Star tightly, tears streaming down her face.

Maka lazily walked over to her bed and sat down. She cupped her face with her hands and cried quietly, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Soul slowly walked over to her. He sat down on the bed next to her. When she felt his presence she cried slightly harder than before. "I'm so sorry." she sobbed. Soul sighed and put his arm around her and pulled her closer to her. She cried in his shoulder.

"It's not your fault..." he began, rubbing her back.

Maka didn't answer for a seconds. Deciding whether or not she was going to respond or not. "Y-yes it is... everything... is my fault..." she choked out, her voice muffled in Soul's shoulder. He could feel the wetness on his shoulder, he didn't mind, there were larger things to worry about.

Soul lifted her chin, revealing her tear stained face and watery eyes. "Maka...if there was someone to blame, it would be me."

"No," she protested. "If I hadn't come... you... we." she corrected.

Soul shook his head, still holding her chin. "No, I shouldn't have had you talk about it, I was so excited about breaking out, I lost my cover."

Maka remained silent, the only thing escaping her lips were the quiet sobs. It pained Soul to see Maka like this. He sighed, watching the tears fall off her cheek and on to the bed. He wrapped to arms around her and let her cry quietly in his chest, he closed his eyes. "Maka, we're going to be fine, I promise."

Maka pulled her head up from his chest and looked into his red eyes. "Y-you promise...?" she asked, unsure whether to believe him or not.

Soul smiled. "I promise."

**I'm going to end the chapter right there... and WOO chapter 6 done. Wow, you guys... you guys just make me so happy :'). Thanks for reading, and remember to review because reviews make me soooooo happy! :D Bye~!**


End file.
